Argentum Lunari
by WingsofRequiem
Summary: After a particularly intense match on the fields of justice, Diana wishes to meet up with her summoner slash boyfriend for an... even more intense 'session.' Things get rough, things get wild, but best of all, things get hot as some minor kink is thrown into the heated interaction. Smut/Lemon Oneshot Diana x Summoner Caelum (OC). Rated M ,because, Duh.


**'ELLO GUYS. Welcome to my Oneshot!**

**This story is a oneshot smutfic/lemon about Diana and my OC, Caelum Nox Argentum! You might recognize him and the pairing from my popular humor fic, League of Dating. **

**So I decided to write about one of their more... intense activities.**

**The first part of the story is pretty much a filler consisting of some action and fighting. If you're here for just the lemon, skip down to the first in-story line break. Well, actually the only in-story line break lol.**

**So yeah, I won't keep you any longer. Go ahead and read the smutty goodness!**

**- Wings Senpai**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Argentum Lunari<strong>

"Are you prepared for this?"  
>"You should already know my answer."<p>

The blue light flashed as the sense of weightlessness filled Diana. The light grew in intensity before everything suddenly turned black and Diana was floating in darkness, weightless. She closed her eyes, allowing the serenity of the darkness to fill her soul as she heard his voice echo in the din, "Commencing synchronization."

She gasped sharply as she felt his consciousness connect with hers, joining together like they were one being. She felt him in her mind and all over her body, from the bottom of her feet to the tips of her fingers. "Summoning." He whispered again, his voice caressing her ear like he spoke right next to her.

The darkness was replaced by a blinding white light again before it diffused, slowly fading away to reveal the greenery before them; the grandeur that was the Summoner's Rift.

She felt the reassuring weight of her crescent blade, in her hand as she glanced around at her team mates. Her eyes met the eyes of the rugged, ionian ronin, Yasuo. An understanding passed between them, since they synced very well together. But Diana couldn't help but smirk slightly. "You're up against Riven at Top. Can't imagine how that must be." She said as Yasuo sighed with a sad smile. "The only thing I enjoy more than drinking with her is crossing blades with her." He said as Diana shifted her gaze to their large jungler. Rengar, clad in his headhunter ensemble, growled at Diana in greeting as Diana remained silent, moving her gaze onto her bot lane duo. Caitlyn was busy inspecting her rifle while Sona smiled silently at her.

The announcer called the beginning of the match and they all began running out of the platform. As Diana ran down the length of the base towards the midlane, she felt his presence inside of her.

"Who am I up against?" Diana asked as Summoner Caelum's face came into focus within her mind. His long black hair was, as always, messy and hiding one of his eyes as he had a grim determination on his face. "_We're facing Irelia at mid lane."_

"Irelia?" Diana asked with surprise. "But the only one who uses her for midlane is-"  
>"<em>Yes. It's summoner Aranya." <em>Caelum said with a serious expression as Diana allowed a cocky smile to come onto her face. "Well then, we better not lose."  
>"<em>We won't" <em>Caelum said as they entered the lane, where the minions were clashing. On the far side, Diana saw Irelia standing there solemnly. Irelia held brought her arms forward, punching one hand into the palm of the other and holding it at chest-level as she bowed, a tradional Ionian sign of respect given to Diana. Diana lowered her head solemnly in acknowledgement and reply, before raising it. Then, they both rushed into the fray.

…

It was already 45 minutes in and a horrible teamfight had just erupted. Diana, had unleashed the full fury of the moon, her entire body glowing silver as she travelled like a ray of light into her enemies, instantly appearing in their midst. Her sword was naught but a blurring glow as she spun it around as she raised it up, stopping it with the end of the blade pointing down.  
>"TWILIGHT FADES!" She shouted, piercing the ground with the sword as all the moonlight energy that it had stored up exploded outwards along the ground, forming a large circle that encompassed the entire enemy team before white energy erupted upwards from that circle, sending all of the 5 opposing champions into the air.<p>

That was all that was needed as a brutal wind passed her, a shadow suddenly cutting through the team like the wind itself had become a sword. Yasuo landed a few feet away, and without missing a beat, Rengar suddenly uncloaked, almost exploding off the ground with energy as he literally flew up into the air the tackle the opposing team's Ezreal as he was still recovering from Yasuo and Diana's combo. But the rest of the team landed on the ground and recovered quick, all of them focusing on Diana as she was in their midst.

The fighting was intense and brutal, but even with their early combo, the enemy Malphite and Fiddlesticks had wrecked havoc with their own ultimates. Now, Diana was on the run, everyone on her team dead, while the enemy Irelia still lived. She was gasping in pain as she ran, her strides hobbled as she gripped at the bleeding gash on her side, courtesy of one of Irelia's blades that had flown at her. She also had numerous scratches all over her exposed face and on the unarmored parts of her outfit, all of them from Fiddlestick's dreadful Crowstorm. As she crouched down within the safety of a large bush, trying to catch her breath, Caelum spoke in her mind, "_How are you holding up?"_

"You know just as well as I do how I am doing. After all, you feel everything I feel, don't you?" Diana asked as Caelum offered a low, pained chuckle. "_Yeah. It feels like shit. Anyway… Irelia is coming, and she's in better shape than you. Do you trust me?"_

"I think I should recall and defend the base." Diana muttered as Caelum fixed a resolute stare at Diana within her mind.  
>"<em>Diana. Do you trust me?"<em>

Diana stayed silent for a few moments before she dug her sword into the ground and used it to pull herself up onto her feet. "With my life." She muttered as she watched Irelia slowly closing in on her hiding location.

She felt him take control of her, sighing as she relaxed into his hold. Whenever most summoners took direct control of a champion, it felt intrusive. Forced, like the summoners were controlling them like puppets, pulling on their strings harshly. Caelum was not like that. He eased into her body gently, like she was slowly immersing herself in water, and he slowly pushed her conscience back to take control of her. She felt like she was in a dream, everything muted with peace as she watched her body move on it's own. Her sword-hand whipped forward, unleashing the silver energy as it arced along the ground and exploded under Irelia's feet, who gasped in surprise.

"MOONLIGHT, GUIDE ME!" Diana and Caelum shouted together as Diana glowed Silver again, erupting with the energy of the moon as she dashed forward, a spirit of vengeance empowered by the thousands of her people who had died. She passed through Irelia's body, as Irelia gasped in surprise at the icy temperature of Diana passing through her like a ghost, freezing up in shock. Diana, however, didn't miss a beat as she spun around and slashed with her sword. The first slash cut upwards, slicing through Irelia's back and pushing the Ionian forward, who stumbled around to retaliated, but Diana and Caelum's sync was at their peak. She moved like water itself, dancing with fluidity unparalleled as her blade flashed through the air again, slashing into Irelia's floating blades. The blades were sent flying away as Irelia's concentration lapsed, losing her magical hold on her blades. And then, finally, Diana brought her sword around again, the blade glowing with silver radiance as it cut through the air, the empowered third strike of her Quicksilver blade.

Her silver arc was trailed by crimson as her blade completed it's path, Diana holding the pose out of sheer exhaustion as Irelia stumbled back. "...Good… Fight…" Irelia muttered as blood erupted out of her mouth, moments before she fell backwards.

"**ACE!" **The announcer above called out as Caelum relinquished control back to Diana. "_Last push, come on!" _Caelum urged as Diana pulled herself down the lane again, her body almost failing her from her injuries and her exhaustion, but she managed to keep herself up until they reached the enemy nexus, and with a few strikes, she managed to break it down right as the Enemy team was respawning.

* * *

><p>The crowd was cheering as everyone stepped off their summoning platforms. It wasn't everyday that they got to see a Challenger division match-up, so ofcourse almost all the champions and a very large number of summoners had showed up to watch the match within Gragas' Bar.<p>

It was a very crowded place, something that Diana did not like, but she wasn't thinking about that right now. Exhilarated by her win, she pushed through the crowd until she got to the exit, briskly walking out. Her fast pace was unfalling until she finally reached the apartment where Caelum resided in within the confines of the institute. Walking up to his floor, she saw him in the process of unlocking his door as he looked at her approaching him in surprise.

"Diana, wha-?"

She almost barrelled into him as the intensity stored within her from the last match exploded out, her lips almost slamming into his aggressively as he began returning it with equal passion almost instantly. His tongue pushed against her lips as she moaned into the kiss, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to enter. As their lips interlocked, her hands found their way around him, one latching onto his back while the other curled around his shoulders and neck, hand rising up to clutch at his hair. He growled into her mouth at her pulling at his hair, his own hands curling around her waist as he pulled her against him, her weight pushing him against the wall. His hands lowered and grasped at her bottom through her hard leather skirt, squeezing it and causing her to moan into the kiss again. Finally, they parted out of the need for air, both of them gasping as their hooded eyes stared at each other with smoldering intensity, their hot breaths mixing in the small space between them, forming an intoxicating aroma which they both had to breathe in once again.

"Woah…" Caelum gasped as he looked down at her, "If that's the thank you I get for winning a game, why didn't I get it every other time?" He asked as Diana grabbed the sides of his head gently and pulled him lower and closer to her face. "Well then, lets make up for lost time, shall we?" She breathed as Caelum suppressed the urge to kiss her again. "Wait. Not out here, where everyone can see us." He said as Diana reluctantly stepped back. Caelum quickly unlocked the door to the apartment he lived in. "Ellie and Jason are out. Lets get in, quickly." He said as he held the door open and Diana entered, closing it right after.

They almost ran for Caelum's room out of anticipation and by the time his door slammed open, they were already on each other again, kissing with unmatched fervor as heat flooded into their bodies. Caelum bit down on Diana's lower lip as Diana moaned into his mouth again, digging her nails into his back in response, causing Caelum to hiss back. Caelum suddenly turned her around viciously, breaking the kiss while doing so, and shoved Diana back, as Diana fell back onto his bed already reaching up to take her armor off. Her torso armor hit the floor at the same time as Caelum's bulky summoner robes. Diana allowed herself a moment to stare at Caelum's upper torso. Being a summoner had it's physical toll on summoners, especially ones in the challenger division. Caelum himself had a firm belief that to make the mind strong, one's body needed to be stronger. Therefore, though he was not over-muscular, his slim form was toned and hard and his pale skin gave him the illusion of being made of marble. Diana reached behind her and unclasped her waist armor while Caelum took hold of it and pulled it off, dexterously hooking his fingers into her boots and pulling them off as well, while Diana pulled off her gauntlets. This left Diana in the black body-suit she wore underneath all her armor, fitting to all her curves and leaving little to imagination while Caelum was bare waist up, a pair of black pants covering his legs.

Caelum collapsed on top of Diana, mashing his lips against hers as the fires of passion rose up in both of them again, one of his hands snaking it's way to her waist where her two-piece's seam was and sneaking in one hand to caress her stomach. A small smirk coming onto him as he broke off the kiss and stared down at her, his forehead touching hers, he poured some mana into the hand on her flat stomach. Diana gasped as her fingers suddenly scratched down Caelum's back in surprise, leaving red marks, as Caelum's hand began alternating between a very cold and very hot sensation, causing her to almost squirm from the feeling of it on her stomach.

"Y-you… Sadistic… Bastard…" Diana muttered with a struggled smile as Caelum winced at her nails digging into his back again. "You and I both know you love this." He whispered as he slowly pushed his hand higher, dragging her top up as well and revealing more of her pale flesh to him. Diana refused to lose to this petty trick so her hand reached up and roughly grabbed Caelum's hair and pulled it back, making his head turn up as he hissed slightly in the pain. She raised her face to kiss his exposed neck, leaving a few butterfly kisses before her tongue slowly darted out. Caelum bucked his hips into her in response, his sensitive neck being assaulted by her as his reaction caused Diana to sharply inhale in response. "Fuck this." He muttered as he suddenly pulled viciously with his hand, tearing the skin-tight top half of her two-piece off and revealing her modestly sized bust, albeit covered with a white lacy brassiere.

"You dick, you know I gotta pay for another one like that." Diana said in a dark voice, yet it didn't seem like she particularly minded as Caelum glanced down at her white lace before looking back up at her again, a smug smile on his face.

"Well, don't tell me you planned all of this." Caelum said as Diana returned the smug look with a challenging grin of her own. "You should know me enough by now to answer that yourself."

Caelum grinned as he ducked down to latch onto one of her mounds with his mouth, sucking through the fabric while grasping onto the other with one hand, his free hand trailing down to caress her waist line, both hands undergoing the same temperature fluctuation. The surprise attack made Diana's breath catch as her hands curled up on the bedsheets, fingers clutching at the fabric as his feathery-touch along hair waist caused her ticklish flesh to quiver everytime his fingers made a pass, while his assault on her breasts caused her body temperature to rapidly rise, the heat pooling to her most sacred spot.

Diana's hands pressed onto Caelum's shoulders and in a flash, she had pushed him off of her and then rolled around, so now the tables were turned with Caelum under her as Diana leaned over him, sitting ontop of him. She gasped, out of breath as Caelum too panted, though he was not as out of breath as she was.

"You really like… Torturing me… Don't you…" Diana said in between gasps as Caelum smirked. "But you still can't… Undo… A simple bra…"

"Bitch please." Caelum muttered as a hand reached up to her chest, a finger hooking into the middle of the brassiere. His finger glowed blue and with a small tug, he cut the bra in half as Diana grabbed Caelum's face roughly with her hands, leaning down close to his face, which caused her destroyed brassiere to hang loose, revealing the pink tips of her chest.

"You arrogant bastard, that was my favourite bra." she hissed at him, kissing him roughly again as their tongues wrestled for dominance, neither giving ground to the other. Breaking the kiss but still holding onto Caelum's face, her nails digging into his skin, she snarled, "I have to punish you for that."

Diana's free hand reached under her legs and hooked themselves under his pants. With a strong tug, she ripped his pants open, the button flying out and hitting the wall somewhere as Caelum raised and eyebrow. Diana straightened up, plucking her torn bra off her chest and dropping it aside (Caelum didn't know why but he found that extremely arousing) as she took her weight off of him for a few moments, edging forward so that she sat higher up on his abs rather than directly on top his waist. She then placed her hands on his shoulder, a sinister look on her flushed face as she slowly dragged her soft rear down his midriff, a small rush of air exitting both of their mouths at the feeling. Her butt hit the hem of his pants and she paused for a moment before switching her position, suddenly leaning back. Her feet came up and replaced her hands on his shoulder, holding him down there and giving him a very, very good look at the outline of her panties under the remaining piece of her body suit while her hands placed themselves on his thighs, gripping the fabric of his pants. She pushed with her legs, rubbing her bottom on him again while her hands clutched his pants, slowly dragging the pants off while she pushed herself back on top of him.

As his pants dropped below a certain level, his manhood sprung out, free of it's confines, only to be pushed back down again as Diana's cheeks pressed down on them. Diana settled herself ontop of Caelum, pushing up and readjusting herself a bit so she now trapped Caelum inbetween his abdomen and her womanhood. Although she had two layers of clothing inbetween her and him, Caelum had to hold back a groan as he felt the heat radiating from her core.

"My my, Caelum. Is that a Doran's blade or are you just happy to see me?" Diana asked menacingly as she began rolling her hips forward and backwards, teasing him as Caelum writhed from the torture, bucking his hips up at her to try and dislodge her, yet failing to do so as Diana planted herself firmly in place and continued to move forward and backward in an agonizingly slow way.

"Bitch, it's a Long Sword." Caelum snarled before his words were cut short by another groan as Diana pressed herself down on him with more weight. "What's that? I can't hear you over the fact that you're now my bitch." Diana said slyly as Caelum raised an eyebrow. "Oh… So we're playing this game now, are we?"

Diana furrowed her eyebrows as she stopped in her ministrations. "What are you pla- Wah!" Diana yelped in surprise as Caelum suddenly took advantage of her lapse in focus and rolled over again, turning the tables yet again. He shoved a hand inside her panties as he brushed his fingertips against her lower lips, causing Diana's breathing to hitch.

"We'll see who's who's bitch… I've been perfecting this technique, just for you." He said as he pressed his hands against her most sensitive spot, causing Diana to stop breathing. "It's a special branch of Kinomancy focusing on microvibrations… Normally, they're used to cut through things if they can vibrate at a fast enough frequency… And by toning it down to less… dangerous levels, I can do this."

Whatever Caelum was explaining made sense to Diana, until she felt an influx of mana into Caelum's arms and then everything burned into pure, white bliss as she screamed, an orgasm exploding out of the blue and hitting her like Lux's ultimate. As she panted, caught in the aftershocks of her climax, Caelum took his merry time to get off of her incapacitated form and pull her pants off first, before taking her white lacey panties off as well. "Holy shit, they're soaked." He commented as Diana blushed furiously.

"Shut… up… you…AAAAH"

"Oh what's that?" Caelum muttered as he pressed his fingers to her womanhood again and did that thing again, causing Diana to scream in pleasure as her love juices erupted out of her core, coating his hand with it's warm stickiness. "I can't hear you over the fact that you're now my bitch."

"That's… a dirty… trick…" Diana muttered, completely out of breath.  
>"No rules in love and war, dear."<p>

"And which one… does this count… as?"  
>"Both." Caelum said, grinning as he climbed ontop of her, kissing her passionately as their bodies rubbed against each other, their heat seeping into each other. While kissing her, Caelum pushed a finger inside of her, causing her to gasp in surprise and pleasure into his mouth. And then, he began to microvibrate the finger inside of her, causing her to almost scream into his mouth as her back arched violently, almost jumping in pleasure while Caelum held her down, keeping his lips firmly locked onto hers to prevent her from screaming. Although this was less instantaneous than the others, Diana felt herself rapidly rising towards her peak… No, rising was the wrong word. She was almost flying up, speeding ever faster towards that climax she so craved right now… And just as she was about to cross it, Caelum stopped, withdrawing his finger as he straightened up.<p>

"Why… did you stop…" Diana breathed, desperate for that release. She felt like she was coiled up, wound infinitely into a tightness that made it difficult for her to exist.

"Because I want to make you come with my first thrust… But first, I want you to beg for it." Caelum said, grinning as he knew he had won this game.

"You… sadistic… bastard…" She muttered as Caelum brought his hand up, inspecting the shine on it from having it soaked in her juices. "I can wait, Diana. Question is… can you?" He asked in a sinister voice as he brought his forefinger, the one he used to penetrate her, to his mouth and inserted it, sucking on it like it was candy. The sight itself caused an extremely uncomfortable squirming in Diana's lower abdomen as she groaned through gritted teeth, bucking her hips again, trying to find something to allow her to find release, yet finding nothing.

"P-please…" Diana's voice was barely audible.

"Sorry, what?" Caelum asked as he brought himself lower, positioning himself at her entrance, teasing her by pressing at her lower lips with just the tip, while he licked one of her nipples once, before beginning to blow cold air on it, causing Diana to squirm again as another moan escaped her.

"Please…." Diana moaned, louder this time.

"Please what?" Caelum asked again, really enjoying this.

"PLEASE FUCK ME, YOU SADISTIC, TORTURING PRICK!" Diana screamed in frustration, her scream suddenly turning into one of pleasure as Caelum hilted himself inside of her completely in one thrust. As Diana gaped, unable to breathe from the pleasure of finally being tipped over the precipice while at the same time adjusting to his girth and length, Caelum groaned, her tight warm walls pressing down on him, giving him a burst of unexpected pleasure. "Oh… Did I say… Long sword?" Caelum muttered with a sly grin as Diana simply inhaled and exhaled large breaths like she had just come out from an hour underwater, unable to form coherent words or thoughts. "I meant… Big… Fucking… Sword!" Caelum said, pulling himself almost completely out, stopping at the last inch, before thrusting himself completely in again, causing Diana to gasp sharply again at the penetration.

"I swear… to the moon, Caelum… You're pushing… the limits… of smoothness… into… cheesy… corny… territory…" Diana said but Caelum silenced her with another hard thrust. "I'm sorry… But bitches… don't get… to talk…" Caelum said inbetween gasps for air as he slowly got a rhythm going. Diana recovered enough to instinctively respond to Caelum's thrusts, meeting him halfway and doubling the amount of force he slammed into her with, raising the pleasure for both of them. Caelum leaned down, biting down on one of Diana's nipples as Diana gasped in pleasure and surprise, her following moan being interrupted by Caelum suddenly pushing multiple fingers into her mouth. Diana almost choked from the surprise intrusion as she was forced to taste herself, the pleasure he was giving her below driving her past the point of sanity as she sucked on his fingers instinctively.

He gained momentum, in both force and speed as Diana began moaning in response to each thrust, unable to hold them back as she felt numb body slowly rise up towards the fated top again, each thrust Caelum made bringing her ever closer.

"Cael… Cael… Cael…" She was muttering his name like a chant as Caelum grunted, feeling himself get close to his release as he kept sheathing himself into her hard and fast, his pace increasing ever faster.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed him and wrenched him to the side, and then Caelum found himself under Diana as she sat on top of him. He managed to recover just in time to see her drop herself onto him, causing him to almost cry out in pleasure. Diana bounced up and down on top of him, enjoying how his face expressed the amount of ecstasy he was finding himself overwhelmed with as she managed to breathe out, "Who's… the bitch… now?"

Caelum uttered a guttural snarl as he suddenly raised up and now both of them were sitting upright as Caelum gripped Diana's waist hard enough to bruise, while Diana's nails dug into his already scratched back, drawing blood. "You're mine." Caelum growled as he helped Diana rise up and down on his length. "Mine and mine alone! To love and to hold!" Caelum's voice was emphasized by how he was rising even further in speed and intensity as Diana made small cries of incoherrent pleasure, feeling like she was splitting into two through sheer pleasure. "I'm… Yours!" Diana cried out, her last word turning into a scream as she climaxed yet again, feeling like she shattered instead of splitting, the precipice of pleasure itself destroyed in the pure white heat of her bliss.

Diana's warm insides convulsed all around him and that was the last straw as Caelum groaned, thrusting himself as deep as he could into Diana and unleashing his seed as he climaxed, Diana moaning again at the feeling of the molten hot liquid invading her insides. They stayed in that position of rapture for perhaps an eternity that lasted within a few seconds, and then Caelum collapsed backwards onto the bed, Diana falling on top of him as they both took great, heaving breaths, their bodies coated with the shine of sweat from the heat of their exertion while the air was heavy with the scent of their lovemaking.

"I love you Caelum…" Diana whispered breathlessly as she lay on top of him, unable to move her sore body, which was still twitching in places from the aftershocks.

"I love you too, Diana… You are my sun… My moon… And all the stars that light up my night…" Caelum whispered

Diana did not respond to that, feeling a warmth spread throughout her being from her chest that had nothing to do with their physical activities.

"And you're also… my bitch…" He finished as Diana almost felt like groaning. "A filthy… prat… even now…" She muttered as Caelum chuckled. "Your… Filthy prat…" He corrected as both of them chuckled tiredly for a few seconds, before they both succumbed to a peaceful sleep, exhausted by the intensity of their ordeal.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a Review, yo! I would like your thoughts on the oneshot, the lemon and the pairing in general. I'm trying to improve every area of writing and that includes smut-writing, so any suggestion is appreciated. Yes, the fight was a bit rushed. I made it so, because srsly, you're here for the lemon, not for the fight. Don't lie! I mean, I wrote this for the lemon xD<strong>

**Anyways, yes, please leave a review. I'd appreciate it greatly. You do not need an account to review, so go at it.**

**Stay bitchy, my dear readers. (I could seriously find no other pun for this aside from very inappropriate [in the eww way] ones)**

**- Wings Senpai**


End file.
